


C-137Cest Not Strong Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rick contemplates his life choices in a drunken stupor. I suck at Summaries, I know. Please enjoy.THIS IS A C-137CEST FIC!!! IF YOU AREN'T OKAY WITH THAT, PLEASE DON'T READ.I DON'T OWN THIS AT ALL! JUST THE IDEA FOR THE STORY. I don't own the art either. Also, this is being posted from its original place on Wattpad.





	1. Save Me.

RICK'S P.O.V:

'This is so wrong!' I thought as I continued to drink from the bottle that sat on my work desk. 'I shouldn't have feelings for him. He's my family. He's my...Friend. God, he would never feel the same anyway, so who am I kidding?' Just the thought that he wouldn't feel the same made my heart clench and brought tears to my eyes.

I laid my head on my desk and I softly said, "Morty, what are you doing to me?" I shakily reached for the bottle as Morty walked into the garage. "H-hey Rick! Are you okay?" I lifted my head, slowly, "Y-yeah. I'm fine. What do you want?" I sounded much more mean than I intended to. 

Morty bit his lip, "I just wanted to be near you, is that alright?" 'Such a naive, dumb boy.' I sighed, "Yeah. That's fine. Will you help me build something?" He nodded, "S-sure thing, Rick! What do you need?" I listed what I needed as I chugged the contents of the bottle. We began to build in silence. I was drunk outta my mind and I had a feeling that I would be fucked up in the morning. All because of him.

We seemed to almost dance. We worked as one. We moved simultaneously. Soon enough, I drank bottle after bottle. I couldn't think straight and eventually I face-planted into the desk. I felt Morty rush to my side, "R-Rick? Are you okay?" I just seemed to groan. "Do you need help?" He murmured, pulling me up. I shakily nodded. Morty made me stand and he wrapped an arm around me.

I didn't have to worry about everyone in the house wondering what the hell was happening. The only people here were Morty and me. Jerry and Beth were trying to fix their marriage and Summer was probably somewhere partying. Morty practically carried me up the stairs as I groaned lowly. "A-are you s-sure that you're alright?" Morty stuttered softly. 'He's so cute when he's worried about me.' I smiled slightly, "Your Grandpa Rick is fiiiiinnnnneeeee, Morty." 

He sighed and opened the door to my room. He carried me to my bed and he sat me down. Morty stood to leave, but I didn't give him the chance. I grabbed his hand and pulled him close to my chest. "S-Stay with me, Morty." I murmured in his ear. "At least let me close the door, Rick." He jokingly said, going to stand. I sighed and let him go. Morty stood, went and closed the door, then went back to my side. 

"W-what's this all about, Rick?" He asked sitting back on the bed. "D-do you have to talk all the time, Morty? Just shut it and relax." I groaned and pulled him close. Morty sighed and wrapped his arms around me, "You're a real ass sometimes, Rick." 

"Well, you're not wrong, Morty." I mumbled as I held him. He was probably so confused as to why I was holding him. He just felt so safe and warm in my arms. My little Buddy. My Morty. Morty soon moved to pull the covers over us, "G-go to s-sleep, jerk." I just sighed and nuzzled him, "Sh."

I saw Morty blush darkly. 'He has such a cute blush.' I thought smirking. I growled softly and I gritted my teeth. "R-Rick? What's wrong?" Morty asked, placing his hand on my face, making me look at him. "N-Nothing's wrong, Morty. S-stop worrying so much." I huffed, seemingly angry. I could never stay mad at him. I heard Morty shakily sigh and whimper. 

"Ah...I'm...I'm sorry, Morty. I didn't mean it, Morty. Please don't be upset." I quickly said, looking him in the eyes and hugging him tightly. Morty nodded and he held me, "I-it's fine, Rick. I'm f-fine. J-just, don't think I'm worrying. I'm n-not! I just..."

I sighed and smiled, "You do worry. I-it makes me smile, ya little idiot." Before I realized what I was doing, I leaned down and kissed him. Morty squeaked and I felt him begin to kiss back. I pulled back and looked away, "Well fuck." Morty shook anxiously, "W-why? W-why did you just kiss me?" 

"Because, I like you? I mean, Duh-doi, Morty." I softly said, hugging him. "O-oh...I-I need to think about this, R-Rick. I mean, this could get us into some serious trouble. Oh J-jeez, Rick. You could go to prison for this, Everyone would hate me." He was freaking out. He anxiously scooted away. I pulled him back closer, "No. Please don't leave me...Just sleep with me." Morty squeaked once more, "W-What?!"

"I-I meant sleep next to me, Morty!" I said, rolling my eyes. Morty seemed to relax against me slightly. I closed my eyes and he kissed my chest, "I like you too." Before long, his breathing evened out and I knew that he was asleep. I smiled and fell asleep as I held him.

//THE NEXT MORNING!! BROUGHT TO YOU BY BLIPS AND CHITZZZZZZZZZ//

In my dazed, half asleep state, I pulled Morty closer to me. I heard Morty seem to mewl and cuddle closer. Then the door busted opened. "HEY!!! Grandpa Rick! Can you help me with some-" It was Summer, "What the hell?!!" Morty jumped up and sat up. I just groaned and slowly sat up, not opening my eyes. 

"Morty, why are you in Grandpa Rick's bed?" She asked loudly. "He had a nightmare and you were out partying, Summer. He came to talk to me, I calmed him down and then he fell asleep. He was comfortable and everytime I went to leave, he started crying. So he's here. I'm here. Get the fuck over it." I snapped. I honestly wasn't in the mood for some dumb-ass teen waltzing into my room and yelling. Especially not when I'm hung over. Morty just seemed to go along with it, nodding his head. 

I slowly opened my eyes back up and Summer huffed, "Well, maybe Morty should get over it? Don't you have something for his nightmares?" I rolled my eyes and groaned, "You wouldn't understand, Summer." She rolled her eyes and as she left she said, "If you hurt him, I WILL hurt you." Then she slammed the door. 

Morty looked up at me, "Are you a-alright, Rick? A-are you in pain?" I sighed and flopped back down onto the bed, "Shhh....Lay with me." Morty seemed to sigh and I pulled him close. I let out my own little sigh and I kissed his hair, "Yes, I am in pain, but it's okay. Y-you make it better, M-Morty." 

He tilted his head, "What do you mean, Rick?" I looked him in the eyes, smiled slightly, then kissed him, "You've saved me from this -this hell that I call my-my mind. Mor-Morty." Morty blushed darkly, "I-I haven't done anything, Rick."

I just held him, "You've done more than you know."


	2. Conversations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick takes Morty in the ship and they talk. (Still terrible at summaries).

Morty and I laid there cuddling and chatting for a few hours. I mean, it's not like we had to deal with Beth or Jerry walking in, and frankly, Summer doesn't give a fuck. Eventually though, Morty's stomach started growling and my headache was getting worse. I took his hand and smiled slightly, "Let's go and eat, M-Morty."

He nodded and sat up. I did as well, except a hell of a lot slower. I saw him shiver and I smiled slightly, "Cold?" Morty nodded slightly. I nodded, stood, and grabbed one of my sweaters. I lightly tossed it to him, "H-here." Morty blushed and he slipped it over his head. "Cute," I muttered as I left the room and went to the bathroom to take some painkillers.

I heard Morty leave the room and close the door behind him. I heard him walk down the stairs. I stood there just looking in the mirror. I must have gotten distracted because before long Morty came running back upstairs. "R-Rick? Are you okay?" He asked walking into the bathroom. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "I-I'm fine, Morty."

He nodded and took my hand, "I'm making pancakes." 'I love him,' I thought with a slight smile. We walked happily in silence. 'Man, I really must be terrible if I can tell myself that I'm in love with my grandson. Oh well, I mean, it's not like he's telling me no. He's being just as affectionate as I am. So, it's not wrong, right? Am I really trying to clarify this with myself? Wow, damn Rick. Get a hold of yourself.' I fought with myself over what I was doing, 'But whatever you do, don't fucking hurt him.'

I sighed softly and looked at Morty, but looked away before he looked back. We walked into the kitchen and Morty continued to cook. Summer was in the living room on her phone. I made sure that she wasn't looking and I began to kiss his neck lovingly. I wrapped my arms around him and held him against my chest as he cooked. Morty didn't seem to mind at all, in fact, he seemed to lean into my touch. I hummed softly, "You're warm..."

Morty giggled softly and rolled his eyes, "Well, y-yeah, Rick. I'm w-wearing your sweater." I kissed his neck once more and nuzzled him, "We should go on an adventure later..." He leaned up and kissed my cheek, "Where to?" I hummed, "Wherever you want. I don't care. I just want to talk with you." "About?" Morty mumbled, flipping a few small pancakes. "Us." I mumbled, letting him go and stepping back. At that moment, Summer walked in. "What were you two doing?" She asked. "Talking. Duh, Summer." I replied, rolling my eyes. Summer glared at me and leaned against the counter, "Huh, Morty? What were you two talking about?"

Morty looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "Uh, we were just talking. We were discussing a r-really important adventure that him and I are going on in-in a l-little bit." Summer didn't seemed convinced, but before she could speak, Morty smiled at her, "Would you like some pancakes?" I saw her relax slightly and she nodded, "Sure, Morty." Summer then turned to me, "I'd be careful where you walk, old man." I rolled my eyes and before long, we were eating.

We all ate silently and whenever Summer wasn't looking, we sneaked glances at each other. He would smile at me and I'd make a goofy face back. Morty would laugh and then Summer would look up from her phone and we'd act like nothing happened. A few minutes later we had finished our food and Morty and I went to the garage. I closed the door behind us and I lightly pressed him against the door.

Morty looked up at me, biting his lip. I was completely speechless, completely immersed in his beautiful face. I didn't know a better way to tell him, so I just kissed him lovingly. Morty leaned into my touch and I held him closer. I felt him lick my bottom lip and I groaned softly, opening my mouth for him. Morty really liked that idea and he moved his tongue into my mouth. We both began to fight for dominance. Morty leaned up and moaned softly. I slowly pulled back.

"Y-you're really good at that." I murmured, hugging him tightly. "A-a-at w-what, Rick?" Morty blushed. "Being one cute motherfucker." I hummed, stepping away from him. "A-Ah....J-jeez Rick!" He stuttered. I smirked and ruffled his hair, "Come on." I went and opened his side of the ship before going to my side and getting in. I closed the door. It took Morty a few seconds to get in and by the time that he closed the door he was all flustered. I began to drive us into space.

"S-so, w-where are we going, R-Rick?" He stuttered as we reached the dark beauty of space. I took his hand as we drove, "Not too much farther, M-Morty." Morty seemed happier at that. I soon made the car park in space. There was nothing but the stars in the distance. "Where are we?" He asked. "Space?" I sarcastically said, grinning. "Well, duh, I can see that. I-I-I meant why? Why just randomly here?" Morty retaliated.

"I told you that I wanted to talk." I murmured softly. "W-w-what about?" He bit his lip and looked at me. "About us." I said looking him in the eyes, "I will NOT take this any farther between us unless you tell me to. S-So, I guess th-th-the question is, do you want me to continue this with you?" Morty's round eyes looked almost like saucers as he gaped at me, "Yo-you're asking me?" I chuckled, "I know that I'm a dick, but I'm not evil." Morty moved and sat in my lap. "Will this be between just you and me?" He asked softly.

I nodded, "Just between us. M-maybe S-Summer if she can- ya know- keep her fucking mouth shut." Morty nodded and grinned, "Will this mean more cuddle time?" I held him close and kissed his hair, "Yes, M-Morty..I will cuddle whenever you want to. Just not in front of your parents because then Jerry might try to kill me. I really don't want you to have to be the one to clean up his blood stains."

I heard Morty giggled, "S-so...Doe-does that mean that we c-can make ou-out, Rick?" I kissed his cheek gently, "Only when you are ready." Morty nodded slowly, "I-I would like that..."

"H-hey R-Rick?" Morty murmured as he hugged me, "How long have you felt this way?" I took a deep breath, "I've felt like this for a while....I think it was around when the whole Mr.Jellybean incident happened. I realized that I could've lost you or you could have gotten severely injured. I wanted to protect you. I want to keep you safe." Morty leaned back and he stared at me, "T-that's why you became nicer?" I nodded, "Morty, you do some strange things to me. You make me feel happy and nicer. It is amazing and terrifying. I don't know how to feel without you."

Morty stared at me with complete awe, "Really?" All I could do was nod my head. I laced my fingers with Morty's and I smiled slightly. Morty blushed slightly and he leaned forward to kiss me. I kissed him lovingly. We seemed to hold onto each other as though we were the only people in the entire universe. 

I pulled back slowly and whispered, "I don't want to hurt you." Morty tilted his head, "You could never hurt me." I wrapped my arms around him and held him, "M-Morty, I've hurt you before..." He sighed, "R-Rick...I-I..The p-past doesn't matter. Es-especially when I think about you. We both have done some fucked up shit, Rick. But I love you, Rick. I really do." I nodded slightly and pulled out my flask for the first time all day. I took a small swig and closed it back. I loved the warm feeling that it gave me.

Morty moved out of my lap and he took my hand. I sighed softly, "Wanna go to Blips and Chitz?" He smiled and nodded, "That would be cool, Rick." I smiled back and began driving us there. I held his hand the entire way.


	3. Blips and Chitz!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morty go to Blips and Chitz. Even though Morty is happy that Rick loves him, he can't help but feel jealousy for Rick's flask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy this my guys!! I'm trying so hard to upload my stories on AO3, but I've had a lot of things happening around be and I've been extremely stressed. Please keep commenting, it helps keep me motivated to know that others enjoy this as much as me.

Morty's P.O.V:

I fell silent as Rick drove the ship. Even though he seems happy with me...He still pulled out his flask. Does he really need that dumb thing? I suppose I shouldn't wish that he'd change, but I can't help but wish that he didn't drink so much. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Rick took my hand. I looked over at our intertwined fingers and smiled slightly. Rick brought my hand to his lips as he drove. 

He seemed calmer and that's when I realized that maybe I could be his new alcohol. Maybe he could rely on me instead of that substance? It's a silly thought, a silly wish, but I can't help but think of it. 

"Morty..." He murmured as he continued driving the ship, "Y-you know that I-I-I care about you, r-right?" "R-Rick?" I looked over at him, blushing slightly. Rick sighed and he kissed my hand again, "But I don't want everyone to find out. I know that your mother loves me and all that, but if she finds out we-we're---we're doomed!!" 

I scooted towards him, "So...W-w-w-what do we do now, R-R-R-Rick?" Rick wrapped an arm around me and he sighed softly, "I don't know." He kissed my hair softly. "We enjoy ourselves at Blips and Chitz a-and we act normal around the family. We can't let anyone think that something's up. W-w-we already know that Summer has a clue. No one else c-c-can know."

I nodded and kissed his cheek and jawline. Rick hummed softly, "We'll see how this goes. Alright, babe?" I nodded my head slowly and Rick smiled over at me. He said, "S-so! Let's enjoy ourselves at Blips And CHITZZZZZZZZZ!!!!" I laughed and nodded my head, "Al-alright Rick!!"

Rick drove and I laid back in my seat. I knew it was a little while before we would even get close to Blips and Chitz. I closed my eyes and began to daydream. I let my mind wander as Rick drove. A few minutes later he turned the radio on and "Lithium" by Nirvana came on. As soon as the chorus came up, I heard Rick sing gruffly, "Yeah!!!! Yeahhhhhh~ Yeah!!! I like it, I'm not gonna crack! I miss you, I'm not gonna crack! I love you, I'm not gonna crack! I killed you, I'm not gonna crack!!! I like it, I'm not gonna crack! I miss you, I'm not gonna crack! I love you, I'm not gonna crack! I killed you, I'm not gonna crack!!!!" 

I smiled slightly. I've always loved Rick's singing voice. Whether he was in The Flesh Curtains or singing a random song, his voice always made me happy. I cracked an eye open and watched him as he bobbed his head to the music. I curled up on my side and watched him once more. After Nirvana, "Santeria" by Sublime came on. I was Rick visibly relax. "I fucking love these guys." He murmured, "Even with there music being about going with the flow and---and shit, but they still talk about how if someone pisses them off, the will kick a motherfucker's ass!! It's great, huh, Morty?" Rick looked over at me and it looked like he almost had stars in his eyes. Perhaps hat was his eyes reflecting the distant stars, but I think it was him being happy for the first time in a really long time. 

"You're, ya know, you're right, R-R-Rick!! T-t-t-this song is awesome!!!" I blushed as I spoke, I can't seem to get rid of this damn stutter even in the most simplest situations. Rick reached over and he ruffled my hair before he began to land the ship. "Yeeeeeaaaaaaahhhh!!! GET READY FOR BLIPS AND CHITZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!" Rick yelled happily.

After he had parked the ship, we both got out and made out way inside. Rick paid for unlimited cards. We could play any game for free for however long that we were here. Immediately, Rick rushed over to play the new Roy game. It was called "Roy 3: A life in the fast lane". Rick managed to find all of the secrets in the game in a single go. As soon as he pulled off the helmet he shot me a huge smirk while standing up. "W-what'd ya think, Morty? Pretty- pretty cool that your grandpa and still kick ass in-in video games, right Morty?" He grinned and leaned against the chair. 

The look he gave me alone made me want to squeal like a school girl, but I remained functioning. I smiled back and replied (even though I could feel the hot blush on my cheeks), "Y-you looked awesome, R-R-Rick!! T-t-t-that was so awesome that you could beat all of those people in the races!!" His smile softened and he leaned closer, "Yeah. I know. I-I-I know that I'm awesome, Morty." I could tell that my face was beet red and he took my hand, "Come on, let's get some congratulatory flurbies." Rick's voice lowered and he smiled sincerely, "Morty...Relax, it's-it's not like I'm gonna eat you....." Then he paused, getting this mischievous glint in his eyes, "Well....Not yet at least."

I felt my mouth drop open in surprise and I began to stutter incoherently. Rick leaned back with a smirk, still holding my hand, "I'm joking!! L-look, we-we're in public, Mor-eughhhh-ty, I'm not gonna try shit. P-promise." Rick doesn't usually make promises and something about this one made me feel a little uneasy. Rick is plotting something. I just know it.

Rick led me over to the food court and he walked up to one of the stands. "H-hey Morty, they brought back chocolate flurbies!!! Want to share them?" Rick said, looking over at me with that signature Rick Sanchez Grin. I smiled and nodded, "S-sure thing, R-Rick." He held my hand hand the entire time that it took to order, pay, wait, and grab our food. We were still holding hands as we sat down beside each other in a secluded booth away from everyone. 

Rick held my hand as we began to eat our chocolaty treat. I laid my head on his shoulder. Rick smiled down at me. "Y-you're pretty-pretty damn cute Morty." He murmured softly, his bright blue eyes practically staring into my very soul. I blushed and replied, "I-I'm not cute, Rick." He moved and kissed my nose. "Yeah you are. Even you-you're fucking stutter is cute. Don't-don't even bother trying to deny it." I blushed darkly lean and I moved to kiss his lips. Rick kissed back slowly, with a gentleness I never thought that he had. When he pulled back I mumbled, "I...Will continue to deny it, if it gets me kisses..." 

Rick leaned back and laughed, "Alright, Morty. You know that you can always just ask for me to kiss you. The only time I'll refuse giving you kisses will be in front of the family." I nuzzled him and mumbled, "Were you really joking?" "A-about what, Morty?" He replied. "The whole 'not yet' comment. W-would you really....Do stuff?" I looked up into his intense gaze, "I-I mean...I've never been with anyone and what if I somehow fuck up? I don't want to fuck everything up-" He cut me off, "Morty, Morty, breathe. It's okay. No, I wasn't joking, but I'm only gonna 'do stuff', as you put it, if you ask me. I wouldn't force you. I'm fucked up, but even I have some morals. Just calm down. We'll go at- at whatever pace you want us to...Cuz, Well...I love you, Morty."

My mouth dropped open, his little speech had me actually on the verge of tears. I grinned and hugged him tightly, "I love you too, Rick!!" 

After eating, we played video games and lost all track of time. The universe could have ended and I wouldn't have cared. Rick loved me and that was all that mattered. As he drove us home, I laid my seat back and fell asleep as he sang. The next morning I woke up in his room, in his bed. With him lying next to me sleeping peacefully. I just closed my eyes and murmured, "100 years, Rick and Morty..." Before falling back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so chapter three is officially up!!! If you have any ideas or writing requests, PM me and I'll write it out in one big story for oneshots. Thanks so much for reading my writing and enjoying this. It means the world to me. Mikey Outttttt~


End file.
